


Le parfum des silences

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe aime deux êtres, mais ne les aime pas de la même manière. A sa façon, il a pris l'habitude de le leur montrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le parfum des silences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Prompt : Versailles - Le langage des fleurs - Monsieur/Madame - G à PG13
> 
> Écrit pour : Dilly
> 
> Disclaimer : Simon Mirren et David Wolstencroft

A Versailles, il est des appartements dont les visiteurs repartent toujours charmés. Ce n’est que profusion de fleurs chatoyantes, des oranges les plus joyeux aux rouges les plus intenses, ornant les commodes en marqueterie, déferlant le long des tapisseries, s’étalant sur les cheminées. Chaque jour, les jardiniers s’en viennent, pour éclaircir, remplacer, arranger la multitudes de bouquets et de compositions qui sèment la gaieté et la vie le long des murs gris des appartements du Duc d’Orléans ; ils en repartent avec au cœur le sentiment du devoir accompli sous les vivats et les applaudissements du Chevalier de Lorraine.

Celui-ci ne manque jamais, que Philippe soit là ou pas, d’arpenter alors les pièces en enfilade d’un air satisfait. Son amant est si généreux ! Ici, une brassée de pavots écarlates, là quelques tiges d’orchidées de la couleur du soleil. Le message n’est trop subtil que pour ceux qui ignorent le langage des fleurs ; pour lui, il est une évidente promesse de passion, de luxure, de dépravation.

C’est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu’il parvient jusqu’au palier, celui qu’il n’est pas censé traverser mais que pourtant il franchit d’un bon pas, repoussant du bout de ses doigts négligents les portes qui le séparent du domaine de Madame. Celle-ci ne sursaute même plus ; combien de fois l’impudent s’est-il ainsi imposé chez elle comme on piétine un terrain conquis ? Elle se contente de se retourner, ses jupes chuchotant sur le parquet alors qu’elle lui fait face.

Point d’ornementation extravagante chez Henriette. Sans être austère, son lieu de vie est simple et seuls les nombreux livres à la tranche dorée à l’or fin qui s’alignent sur les rayonnages d’une haute bibliothèque témoignent d’une frivolité honorable.

Le Chevalier cependant plisse le nez. Non pas de mépris mais parce qu’il a senti. Le parfum. L’air indigné il se redresse, sous le regard paisible de Madame lequel glisse bientôt vers l’unique vase de son boudoir, posé devant la fenêtre. Elle sourit, pendant que l’autre s’étouffe.

D’une main, elle flatte les longs pétales immaculés qui se recourbent vers l’extérieur, comme pour mieux diffuser la fragrance qu’ils ont si habilement su dissimuler le temps de leur maturation. La blancheur en est éclatante sous la lumière du matin et déjà les lys embaument toute la pièce.

« Ils me les a fait porter tantôt. Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? »

Sa voix est douce mais le Chevalier n’en tremble pas moins de rage.

« Une fleur royale bien sûr, reprend-elle sans cesser de lui sourire. Je me suis cependant laissée dire qu’elle symbolisait bien d’autre choses. Le saviez-vous ? »

Lorraine recule tandis qu’elle se penche vers le bouquet pour le humer, les yeux fermés. Et lorsqu’elle les rouvrent, c’est pour entendre ses pas s’éloigner, furieux.

« Oh, mais suis-je donc sotte ! – elle rit – Comment pourriez-vous le savoir, puisqu’il ne vous en offre jamais ? »

 


End file.
